


If It Be Your Will / The Constant and the Variable

by tersa (alix)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble Sequence, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Ficlet, Kink Meme, POV Alternating, Post-Game(s), kmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix/pseuds/tersa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two-part fic, told from first Marian then Sebastian's POVs, the first part came from a <a href="http://dragon-age.livejournal.com/">dragon_age@LJ</a> prompt, 'If it Be Your Will', the second from a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/5691.html?thread=20973371#t20973371">request at the kmeme</a> to get Sebastian's side of the scene.</p><p>Marian has spared Anders's life after the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry and turns herself in to Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marian - If It Be Your Will

She loved him. She thought he loved her, too.

But like Anders, not enough to trust her.

Sebastian turned his back and stormed off. If she’d been practical, she would have put a knife in his back. If she’d been romantic, she would have cried out his name and bowed to his wishes.

She was neither practical nor romantic. She was destroyed.

It wasn’t long after that she walked through the gates of the castle at Starkhaven, unarmed, unarmored. Whispers followed her. Rough hands grabbed her, dragging her to where she already willingly went.

He stepped down the steps of the dais, the edges of his cape dragging along the polished floor, and stopped before her, taking her chin between his fingers. “Why?”

“Because I was listening the day Elthina said the Chantry doesn’t condone revenge.”

She knew him too well to be surprised when the blade slid in.


	2. Sebastian - The Constant and the Variable

The doors of his throne room opened, and Sebastian steeled himself for her entrance.

She looked haggard, but her chin was lifted, and she walked forward between his guards as if they were an honor guard instead of having their hands locked around her biceps. There was purpose in her stride. Confidence. For a moment, he admired it, remembering. It had been part of what had attracted him in the first place--she was always so sure of herself, when so frequently he knew doubt. Prince of Starkhaven. Brother of the Chantry. Torn between the two, always at war. When he was with her, his way seemed clear: to stay with the Maker, to marry her, to protect the innocents.

He’d loved her so much.

No, he thought, jaw clenching, he couldn’t think like that. He dredged up the memory of _that_ day instead, with the skies red and the roar in his ears, ash raining from the sky, the day that _abomination_ had ripped apart his world and Elthina with it, the one woman other than Marian-- _Hawke_ \--who had believed in him. She had been a good woman, too, an innocent, and he’d _killed_ her.

And Hawke had let him live. It shouldn’t have surprised him, she’d never hidden her sympathies with the mages, like her sister, she’d been as constant in that in all her other beliefs, never wavering. But he’d thought, he’d hoped, that he might persuade her otherwise. Might change her mind.

She hadn’t loved him enough.

He stood and stepped down the dais, the weight of the cape of his office heavy on his shoulders, dragging against the stone floor, a burden he had to fight against to reach where she stood. Even now, he wanted to take her in his arms, to kiss her lips and forgive her, beg for her forgiveness.

Instead, he followed her example and hardened his heart.

Her skin was soft, the bones of her jaw hard as he took them between his thumb and forefinger. He wanted to make sure she didn’t look away when he asked his question, though he knew she wouldn’t. Not Marian. “Why?”

A corner of her mouth twitched, a ghost of a smile. Sadness in her blue eyes. “Because I was listening the day Elthina said the Chantry doesn’t condone revenge.”

Rage went through him. How _dare_ she twist Elthina’s words to suit her purpose? To throw them up in his face as if he was in the wrong? What Anders had done was _murder_ , and what was a ruler’s role, if not to dispense justice?

The dagger slid home before he’d realized he’d drawn it, up and under her rib cage, seeking her heart. Pain blossomed in her features, a gasp escaping her before bright blood spilled down her lips. Her eyelids fell, closing her blue eyes off forever, and she sagged between the men who suddenly were holding up her corpse.

His chest felt hollowed out, his mind empty, a ship suddenly without its rudder, adrift. Fighting tears, he turned on his heel, putting his back to the court and heading for the refuge of his inner sanctum.


End file.
